The fox and the hound
by cerburas666
Summary: Kyuubi falls for Kiba how will this affect everything eh not even i know that one. yaoi lemon warning


Naruto sat in the classroom of the academy on the day of the genin exams. Thanks to the help of Kyuubi Naruto knew he would pass. There was only one cost. He had to let him out. Naruto agreed becuase the seal that was used would make it so that he couldn't kill unless Naruto gave th order. So now Kyuubi was sitting next to him waiting to take the exams. Hiruzen had aranged it so that if they passed they would be on a team together. Kyuubi looked around the room at all the difrent faces. When his eyes landed on Kiba he leaned next to Naruto and whispered. "Hey Naruto whose the cutie."

Naruto looked around and asked. "Who."

"The one with the dog on his head." Naruto looked back before answering.

"Thats Kiba Inuzuka. And what do you mean he's cute."

"I mean he's cute. What else is there to it." He then glared at Naruto. "Do you have a problem with that."

Naruto shook his head. "No not at all. I just didn't know you swung that way to."

Kyuubi quirked an eyebrow. " '_to'_ So does that mean your." Naruto nodded. "Good then you don't mind if I bring someone home every now and then. " Naruto tried to hide the blush on his face. "Don't worry I won't make _to_ much noise. " Naruto couldn't hide his blush anymore or his nosebleed.

Iruka called Kyuubi's name so that he could take the test. When Kyuubi walked into the room Iruka asked him to proform a transformation a substitution and a type of clone jutsu. First he transformed into a shirtless Naruto cuasing a few blushes especialy from said blond. He then switched places with Kiba and finaly made a fire clone. Iruka handed him a headband saying. "Good job Kyuubi you may take a seat." He took his seat next to Naruto who then went up to do his test.

(Time skip the next day team assinment. Team 7.)

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki Kyuubi Uzumaki Kiba Inuzuka your sensei Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 Ino Yamanakq Choji Akamichi Shikamaru Nara your sensei Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9 Hinata Hyuuga Sasuke Uchiha Shino Aburame your sensei Kurenai Yuhi. Your senseis will be by shortly to get you." Iruka finished before leaving the classroom.

Twenty minutes later all of the other senseis had come to collect their students while Naruto Kiba and Kyuubi were still waiting for theirs to arrive. Naruto decided to give Kyuubi some time alone with Kiba. So he stood up and said. "I gotta take a leak." Before leaving.

Kyuubi walked over to Kiba and stuck out his hand. "Hi we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Kyuubi."

Kiba shook his hand. "Kiba, looks like we're gonna be working together for a while." The two of them sat there and talked for a few minutes befor Naruto re-entered followed by Kakashi.

Kakashi looked around beliving that this was a decent enough team. "Meet me on the rough in ten minutes." He then left in a leaf shushin. The three genin looke at eachother and shrugged before heading to the roof. When they arived Kakashi had them go through their names likes dislikes and dreams before saying. "Alright you guys meet me at six a.m tommorow at training ground and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." He then left again.

Kyuubi looked at the two of them. "He's lying it's so that when he puts us through the ringer we're to hungry to fight." Naruto and Kiba nodded before the three of them took off twords their homes.

The next day the three of them arived at training ground 7. The boys noticed that Kakashi was late so Naruto decided to take a nap to catch up on the sleep he didn't get. Kiba walked over to Kyuubi and said. "So Kyuubi I know this is out of the blue but do you want to go out after the team meating today."

Kyuubi pretended to think for a moment even though he already knew the answer. "Sure how bout you swing by my place around seven and we'll go get dinner."

Kiba nodded. "So where do you live."

"Me and Naruto live together at his place. "

"Oh I know where that is." The two of them sat and talked until Kakashi showed up to administer the test.

When he did he said. "Okay today your test is to get these two bells from me the person who doesn't get one fails. Whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy for a year of remidiel lessons. Now on my mark... GO." Noone moved from the spot they were in. Kakashi looked at them. "Eh you do know your soposed to hide right."

The three of them looked at eachother before nodding. Kiba charged at him with Akamaru. While Naruto and Kyuubi went trough handseals using Kiba's atack as a distraction. When they finished they both yelled out. "**Fire style: Twin fire fox jutsu."** Two foxs made of flames erupted from the two boys mouths. When they mad contact Naruto and Kyuubi stopped pumping chakra into the jutsu. When the flames cleared instead of Kakashi it was a log. Kyuubi began to pump chakra into his surrondings. He then smirked. "Hey Naruto do you remember that electric pole you used to clime outside your house." Naruto nodded as the two went through handsigns. Kyuubi yelled out. "**Fire style: Fire ball jutsu."**

While Naruto yelled.** "Wind style: Great breakthrough."** The flames were intensified by the wind. Kakashi opon seeing this jumped down from the tree to avoid the flames. Only to be speared by Kiba and fall unconcious.

When he awoke he saw the boys eating lunch while Kyuubi tossed the bells in the air. Kakashi smiled. "Congratulations you three pass. Good job with your comunications. Now meet me back here tomorow at eight a.m to start missions." With one last wave he disapered to report to the Hokage.

Time skip to the date.

Kiba walked up to Naruto and Kyuubi's place and knocked on the door. A few moments later Naruto opened the door when he saw it was Kiba he yelled into the apartment. "Yo Kyuubi your boyfriend is here." Kiba blushed at the statement as he heard Kyuubi yell for him to give him a minute. Naruto turned to Kiba and sighed. "Sorry he takes forever getting ready. Come in to wait." Kiba nodded and walked in and sat on the couch. When Kyuubi finaly came out Kiba felt his jaw hang.

Kyuubi chuckled. "Kiba your drooling." Kiba snapped out of his trance and wiped the drool from his mouth. The two of them walked to the door before Kyuubi turned his head. "See you later bro." Naruto nodded as the two left. When they were on the street Kyuubi turned to Kiba and asked. "So Kiba where are we going."

Kiba chuckled. "A little place I know downtown." Kyuubi nodded settleing for that answer. They walked until they came to a small spot in the Konoha forest. Kiba pooled out a small scroll from his jacket he undid the storage seal and produced a picnic blanket and a small picnic. "I found this place a few months back it's good for watching the stars." The two of them sat there for an hour simply talking before they fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
